Tales of the Gaang: After the War
by Anything 'n' Everything
Summary: After a hundred years of war and strife, the Gaang must help with the rebuilding efforts, defeat a sinister gang of rebels and go through many more adventures and troubles togeter. How will they fare?
1. Shortly After The War

A/N: I've always wished that Mike and Bryan would continue the ATLA series, but since they didn't, I'll let my imagination run wild. Have fun reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I don't really hope to, because Mike and Bryan have truly created something incredible that I wouldn't be capable of doing. So it belongs entirely to them and Nickelodeon.

* * *

**Shortly After The War**

The Hundred-Year War, along with all the suffering and strife it had brought, had finally ended. And a new era of peace was on its way, led by Avatar Aang and the newly-crowned Fire Lord Zuko, with the help of Team Avatar, consisting of the Master Waterbender Katara, her warrior brother Sokka, the Earthbending prodigy Toph, Suki, leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, and last but not least, the Air Bison Appa and Flying Lemur Momo.

_Reader: Yeah, yeah, enough with all the posh talk and GET A MOVE ON, will you?_

Fine. I'll tell it as it is, minus the posh words. But don't rush me.

Ozai and Azula got their butts kicked by Aang and Zuko after a long and horrific battle and now the world is at peace. This OK for you, fussy reader?

_Reader: (Insert your answer here)_

…I'll take that as a yes.

Anyway, it had been three days since Aang's triumph over ex-Phoenix King Ozai. Currently, Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph were gathered in the lounge of the Jasmine Dragon. Iroh hummed as he brewed tea in the kitchen.

"Wonder how's Zuko doing?" Toph took a gulp of ginseng tea. "I mean, it must be a nightmare dealing with the Fire Nation generals and setting things right when there are still some rebels around who'd like to blast their new Fire Lord's head off, even if most of the people are happy with the changes.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about Zuko while Mai's with him," chuckled Sokka. "She'd have anyone who attempts to stir up trouble in the palace pinned to the wall with a dozen knives and begging for mercy. Or else they'd be scared off purely by her dark, sinister demeanor. But I still don't understand why Zuko'd want to rush off to his Fire Lord duties without having a bit of relaxation time first. I mean, it's only been three days, for goodness's sake."

Aang looked up from playing with Momo. "Well, being Fire Lord _is_ a huge responsibility. In fact, I'd better get started on _my_ job soon."

"Not without us," stated Katara firmly as she put a hand on his shoulder. "We're all in this together, no matter what. We'll travel to each nation and do whatever we can to help with the rebuilding."

"I just wish Suki could come along," groaned Sokka. "I miss her already!"

* * *

_Flashback…_

They were at Ba Sing Se's port. The Kyoshi Warriors were getting on board a ship to Kyoshi Island and Sokka sniffled as Suki, who was in her Kyoshi Warrior uniform, comforted him with words like "It won't be long before we meet again, if you're going to travel around with Aang to rebuild the cities and villages."

"B-b-but…I can't wait that long!" bawled Sokka.

"I'll send you plenty of messenger hawks if you want, okay? It's just goodbye for now."

Sokka wiped his eyes with a handkerchief as he tearfully bade Suki goodbye. Katara put a comforting arm around his shoulder, trying her best not to burst out laughing. Aang face was contorted as he too tried to suppress his giggles. Toph had already started to snigger uncontrollably but luckily Sokka was too busy wailing and sniveling as he waved his hanky in farewell as the ship left the docks.

* * *

_Back to the present…_

"I'm sure you'll see her soon, Sokka," Katara assured him. "I see her in my dreams every night," sighed the Water Tribe warrior. Toph made retching noises behind his back. He raised his voice and started to sing. "_Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feeeeeeel you…_"

Everyone cowered at his piercing, off-tune voice. "Sokka, I beg you to stop before my eardrums explode," said Toph, wincing. Sokka glowered at her. "Oh? You're not exactly Princess Golden Throat yourself, Miss Crow Voice!"

Who knows how badly Sokka would have been beaten up if the front door hadn't burst open at that moment. A old woman in Water Tribe clothes stood at the doorway, a wide smile spread over her wrinkled face. "GRAN-GRAN!" Katara yelled as she enveloped Kanna in a big hug. Sokka jumped on Kanna too, squeezing the breath out of her lungs. "Katara...Sokka...you both have grown so much!" Gran-Gran ruffled their hair affectionately.

"I thought you'd like to see your grandmother again after so long," said a deep voice and Hakoda emerged from behind Gran-Gran. Pakku followed close behind.

"Dad! Grandpa!" Katara gave both Hakoda and Pakku a tight hug.

"Dad and GRANDPAKKU!" Sokka cried out happily. Pakku frowned. "I told you not to call me that…"

"Yeah whatever Grandpakku," grinned Sokka without heeding Pakku's protest.

Iroh came out of the kitchen with a pot of tea. "Hakoda! Pakku! And I suppose you must be Kanna." He smiled at Gran-Gran and held out the teapot. "Have some tea?"

Aang and Toph stood by a side. "Let's not interrupt their happiness right now," said Aang. "Come on." He led Toph away.

A breeze blew gently as they approached a balcony. Momo chattered as he hopped onto Aang's shoulder. "It must be great to meet up with family again," said Toph wistfully as laughter echoed from downstairs.

"You miss your parents a lot?" asked Aang as he looked at her. Her bangs were blown further from her face, revealing downcast eyes.

"…Yeah. I just hope they're okay. I wanted to experience new things, to travel the world, but running away was probably quite painful for them. I feel...guilty when I think about leaving them…just like that…" Her voice wavered.

"I understand." Aang's thoughts went back to Gyatso and the other Airbenders at the Southern Air Temple a hundred years ago. "But what has past has already past, and it's no use dwelling on it. You were a wonderful help in the team anyway. We couldn't have done it without you. And I've got a feeling that you'll see your parents again soon."

Toph gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

"You sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine! I can handle myself," she grumbled. A sign that she was back to normal.

"Great! Let's get back downstairs." Halfway down they could already hear Sokka talking at top speed as loud as possible.

"How's the tribe? Are my watch-towers still intact? Are the rebuilding efforts going well? And does that annoying little Dakkan still require frequent potty breaks?"

It took a little while for Hakoda to process Sokka's shower of questions and form answers for each and every one. "…The tribe members are healthy and well, your watch-towers are unharmed…well, except the one that the kids accidentally destroyed when they attempted to steer a Water Tribe ship, the Northern Water Tribe had sent some Master Waterbenders to help rebuild, everything is going smoothly and yes, Dakkan's still having his potty problems."

Sokka whimpered at the loss of one of his watch-towers, which he had so painstakingly constructed with blocks of snow and ice.

Just then, a messenger hawk fluttered into the room and landed on Sokka's shoulder. "Hawky?" Sokka's eyes widened in surprise. "Hawky! Finally! You came back!"

Hawky ruffled his feathers importantly. Sokka opened the tube on his back and handed it to Toph. "It's a letter from your parents!"

"Told ya," grinned Aang as he nudged a completely taken by surprise Toph. "My sixth sense is great!"

Katara read it aloud.

_Dear Toph,_

_Is our precious darling okay and unscathed?_ (Toph frowned slightly.) _Is everything alright? Did you brush your teeth every night?_ (Toph gave a splutter at this one.)

_We wanted to send a reply right away, but our estate was heavily guarded by Fire Nation soldiers, and we were worried that they might intercept the letter and discover your whereabouts or other vital information. In fact, we were surprised that your messenger bird was able to sneak past the guards with your letter, but we didn't dare to take our chances a second time. If the situation here was this bad, we can't imagine what our baby girl had to go through. We were worried sick!_

_The instant we found out that Fire Lord Ozai had been defeated and we learned of your location, we composed this message and sent it off with your messenger bird. We are coming to Ba Sing Se right away and shall probably be there a day after you receive this letter. Sweetheart, Mom and Dad shall see you very soon!_

_Honey, oh honey, how we have missed you! Take care until we get there, alright?_

_Lots of love,_

_Lao and Poppy Beifong._

"They'll be here…tomorrow," muttered Toph, dazed. Even though the letter was filled with soppy words like "honey" and "sweetheart" and "darling", she was touched that her parents would take the trouble of traveling all the way here just for their daughter, especially when they weren't used to rough top-speed journeys. "I guess they really do care about me."

* * *

A/N: So what are your thoughts? Please review and tell me what you think! All reviews are really appreciated! Oh, and actually I planned to have Iroh talk to Toph, but since he's too busy offering tea, I just had Aang do it. I also noticed that a lot of authors like to write about the Gaang separating, but I don't think they'd be in a hurry to do that, not right now. They're such a tight group! But sadly, Zuko and Suki had to leave to get their duties done…But we'll see them again soon!


	2. Reunion

A/N: Well, here's the second chapter! I don't know what readers will think about it, as nobody has reviewed yet *sniff* but anyway, hope you'll enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Reunion**

_Next day…_

Toph gulped nervously. "Nervous" was not a frequent sentiment with her, but at that moment the feeling was overwhelming.

"Calm down, Toph," Sokka polished his machete and inspected it with an eye nearly pressing against its surface. "You're making me jumpy. I can't concentrate on my polishing like this!"

"You know very well that my parents aren't exactly like…" Toph stopped abruptly in mid-sentence as the door creaked open.

Lao and Poppy Beifong, dressed in flowing, majestic robes but looking rather disheveled, gazed at the surprised occupants of the room.

Things were tense for a second before Toph rushed towards them. "Mom! Dad!"

Lao and Poppy embraced their daughter in an enormous hug as Poppy sobbed, "Oh, my sweetheart! We missed you so much!" Under normal circumstances Toph would have cringed at the word "sweetheart", but right then she didn't care.

After Lao and Poppy relinquished their hold on Toph, there was an awkward silence as they surveyed the rest of the Gaang with apprehension and slight distaste.

"Erm…Hello, Mr and Mrs Beifong?..." Katara made a weak attempt at breaking the uncomfortable quietness in the air.

Lao turned to face a jittery Aang. "You influenced our only daughter to run away from home against our will. It is an unforgivable act which deserves severe punishment, even if you are the Avatar." He jabbed a finger in Aang's direction accusingly.

"Dad! It was my decision, and the rest of my friends had absolutely nothing to do with it," Toph pushed her father's finger down.

"You still call these wretches _friends_?" demanded Lao as Poppy nodded in agreement, a disapproving frown upon her face. "I will not allow you to mingle with such…"

His sentence was cut off as Iroh entered the lounge. "Ah, you are Toph's parents, the wealthy Beifongs, I presume? Sit down, I'll have some calming jasmine tea ready in just a minute…"

"No thanks," snapped Lao. "We're leaving this very instant. Toph, pack your belongings and we'll begin our journey home." "What?" Toph's sightless eyes widened in shock. "Dad, I'm not leaving! I have to help with the rebuilding!"

"I'm sure they'll have plenty of skilled masters to replace you," Lao waved a hand dismissively. At this, Toph folded her arms indignantly. "Meanwhile, you should return home without further ado to your rightful place."

"I'm staying here," Toph declared and she turned to her mother pleadingly. "Mom, you have to understand, I can take care of myself now. I want to stay and help!"

Iroh took over. "Mr and Mrs Beifong, your daughter has proven to be capable of defending herself—and much more, I might add. Now she needs to experience new things, and lend a hand to those who require help."

"But…" Lao begin to protest before Iroh interrupted him. "I am begging you to see reason! You need to open your eyes to reality! Your daughter is in good hands—her own. And what's more, she has her friends around if any problem arises." Iroh gestured at Aang, Katara and Sokka, who were staring wide-eyed at the drama.

Lao and Poppy were silent. Half a minute later, they muttered a few words to each other and Poppy nodded slowly.

Lao turned towards a white-faced Toph. "We have decided that you are…_capable_ enough." He said it like it was tough to admit that their daughter was not a fragile porcelain doll after all, after so many years of assuming that she was.

"We give you our blessing to travel the world and make new friends." He gave Aang, Katara and Sokka another look, but this one wasn't as hostile as before.

"Yahoo!" Sokka whooped before he realized that all eyes were trained on him (well, all except Toph's). "I mean, wow, thanks, Mr Beifong, sir."

"But please, just promise us that you'll stay safe." Poppy grasped Toph's hands in her own soft white ones. "…I will, Mom." A smile spread across Toph's face as she hugged her mother. Sokka sniffled in the background as he clutched his machete.

* * *

A/N: I know, it's been a bit boring, but I promise it's going to get a whole lot more exciting in the next few chapters…I have already planned it out. Please review!


	3. The Migraines of Fire Lord Zuko

A/N: Phew, Chapter 2 _and_ Chapter 3 in one day. I didn't think it would be this tiring. I worked my butt off to write this so I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA.

* * *

**The Migraines of Fire Lord Zuko**

Fire Lord Zuko sighed as he dragged his heavy feet into his royal chamber. It had been an exhausting day filled with all kinds of daunting, tedious tasks like signing thousands of important documents one after another, staring at charts and diagrams for hours, listening to the non-stop advice of his ten advisors all at one go, etc, etc. He had to resist the urge to burn all the documents and plans with a few well-aimed fireballs.

Zuko mentally listed his problems. First, he had to deal with all his generals and advisors, including a few who enjoyed making snide, scathing, sarcastic remarks in that lofty tone of voice, strutting around with their high-and-mighty behavior. Perhaps it was because they weren't used to being ordered around by a teenager so many years younger than them, even if the said teenager was Fire Lord. Well, said teenager would just have to earn their respect and trust by making the right decisions, as all they want is the best for their country.

Second, there was his people. Most of them were aware that the Fire Nation had made worse-than-serious mistakes in the past, and they had willingly cooperated with their new Fire Lord to restore the scarred world. BUT! There was still a group of them who resented him, hated him even, for preventing the Fire Nation from achieving their "age of glory". This group mostly consisted of the ones who used to be rich, powerful and influential, until the downfall of Ozai, that is. They were the ones who had everything to gain from Ozai's plan of world domination, and now that the accursed Avatar and Fire Lord Zuko had won the war, their dreams of power were totally crushed and annihilated. Zuko suspected that they were forming a group of rebels, with the fullest intention to get rid of him once and for all. But there wasn't any concrete proof…yet.

The other nations had sustained great losses in the past one hundred years, and the Fire Nation was responsible. Now, the Fire Nation had to pay up for all the damage caused. Financial problems always gave Zuko severe headaches. Of course, the Fire Nation won't have to give everything up until there's absolutely nothing left, but they still had to put in their greatest efforts in rebuilding the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes.

Fourth problem: Azula. His sister was currently locked up in the same prison as Ozai, and her situation wasn't improving. She drifted in and out of sanity, giving sharp, hurting remarks when she kept her temper under control, but occasionally throwing tantrums while yelling incoherent words when she got worked up. Even so, Zuko visited her often, talking to her calmly no matter what the situation. After all, she _was_ his sister, and it was partly Ozai's fault that she was in this state, as he was the one who encouraged her cruelty and heartlessness.

Zuko turned his thoughts to the last matter he had to solve. And this time, it was truly personal. _His mother_. Where was she? Ever since she was banished years ago, there had been no news at all regarding her whereabouts. He had missing her every day since the night she left.

He had already tried asking Ozai countless times, where did he banish Ursa? And he was given empty answers or on several occasions, no response at all. In fact, he wasn't sure if his father even knew.

The golden doors creaked open and Mai approached him. "How're you doing?"

"Horrible."

"I don't think so. You've got the support of 90 per cent of your people, the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom, not to mention the Avatar. You've already laid a strong foundation for a brighter future, now you just have to build on it. You can do it."

Zuko stared at Mai. "Wow, since when did you get this…positive outlook? I mean, you've always been rather…" He merely shrugged rather than dare to complete the sentence.

"You needed someone to point out the bright side, so I did, even if it's not really my thing. We can't afford to have our new Fire Lord die from self-inflicted stress."

Zuko smiled. To think that _Mai_ had told him to brighten up. He must be gloomier than he thought.

"Maybe it really isn't as bad as it seems." He leaned on the window ledge as Mai rested her head on his shoulder, both of them looking at the round moon hanging in the inky black sky.

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think? Please review and tell me if there's anything I can improve on!


	4. Lost and Found

A/N: Chapter 4's going to be filled with more happenings and surprises, so sit back and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA.

* * *

**Lost and Found**

Lao and Poppy Beifong left in the evening, after a tearful scene of farewell (well, Poppy did the tearful part).

That day, the Gaang had been showered with presents ranging from a dagger with a crystal set in the pommel to a bar of luxurious soap. You'd think that Lao and Poppy wouldn't have had much to give, since they hadn't prepared. But strangely enough, the Beifongs seemed to bring a whole load of precious stuff around wherever they went. All the gifts had one thing in common: they were either worth a fortune or had cost a fortune. But what was a gift presented by the Beifongs if not extravagantly expensive?

The priceless objects had been stashed away somewhere safe (For your information, "somewhere safe" included the bottom of Iroh's bed as the putrid stink of his socks that were also stuffed there kept any sane thief at least five meters away. Of course, the presents had been tightly wrapped up to avoid any contamination.)

"It's time we made our plans," announced Katara as soon as everything had been tucked away. "Where's our first stop with the rebuilding?"

"Omashu," said Aang decisively. "I heard it had been wrecked pretty badly during the war. Also, I'd like to see how's Bumi doing."

"Then Omashu, here we come!"

"But first we must get some important business done!" Sokka cut in quickly. "FINDING MY BELOVED BOOMERANG AND SPACE SWORD!"

* * *

And so the very next day, the Gaang packed some supplies, grabbed Momo and Hawky, clambered onto Appa and soared away after waving goodbye to Iroh.

As they flew, they could see highly skilled Earthbenders reconstructing the mighty walls of Ba Sing Se. It looked like the Council of Five was doing a great job of supervising the process.

In the afternoon, Appa hovered over the Wulong forest and Sokka pointed at a spot below where he estimated Space Sword and Boomerang would have fallen to. Aang obligingly steered Appa downwards and they landed in the middle of a thick clump of trees.

The trees of the Wulong forest were extremely tall and their bushy leaves blocked out nearly all sunlight, giving the whole forest a rather eerie feel. "Momo, keep Appa company, will you? We'll be back soon," Aang told Momo. Hawky hopped onto Sokka's shoulder.

Tha Gaang ventured deeper into the forest. "If we fail to find Boomerang and Space Sword before sunset, we'll just have to give it up," said Sokka. He hoped that that wouldn't be the case anyway.

Katara knew her brother had a soft spot for his highly treasured weapons. "Sokka, we'll just concentrate on finding them now, okay? I've got a feeling that we'll find them sooner or later."

Sokka merely gave a grunt as an answer as he thrashed through the undergrowth.

They had reached a part of the forest that was shrouded in darkness, other than a few rays of light shining here and there, but even these rays were few and far between. The dense, mossy forest floor was cloaked in long shadows. Other than a few insects chirping every now and then, there was total silence. Somewhere in the distance, the roar of a wild animal echoed.

"Okay, this place is beginning to creep me out," Aang shuddered.

"Who knew the Avatar would be intimidated by a _fore_…" Toph halted and pricked up her ears. "Wait. I hear something."

She waited for a second. "There's someone behind us, behind the bushes," she muttered in an undertone. "I can feel him…no, not _him_, _her_!"

"It's a woman?" Katara whispered.

Everyone stood still. All of a sudden, Toph sent a shockwave towards a clump of shrubs and a figure in dark green bounded out, producing a black sword from a sheath.

The woman struck at Aang, who parried the blow with a gust of wind. She leaped high into the air and rained down a flurry of blinding strokes. Aang deflected them all with Airbending and with a blast of wind, sent the woman reeling to a side.

She lunged towards Sokka, who was closest. Sokka barely had time to duck before the sword slashed the air where his head had been a millisecond ago. Sokka gasped as his gaze was drawn to the lethal weapon. It wasn't just any sword, it was…

"MY Space Sword!" Sokka exclaimed. "Argh!" The woman nearly run him through with a powerful thrust.

A water whip appeared out of nowhere and knocked the sword out of the woman's hand, catching her unawares. Space Sword fell to ground with a clatter. Toph raised her arms and immediately rock rose up from the earth and encased the woman's body, rendering her immobile.

"Who are you? Why did you attack us?" Aang asked warily. "And why did you have my Space Sword?" demanded Sokka as he waved the said weapon about, having retrieved it from the ground.

The woman stopped struggling. The dim light revealed refined features and very familiar eyes. She held herself upright and had a regal aura around her. In fact, she looked so much like royalty. "I am Ursa."

* * *

Everyone stared in shock. "YOU'RE Zuko's mom?" asked Aang, aghast.

The woman's golden eyes widened. "You know Zuko? How is he? Is he harmed by the war?"

"Erm…Zuko's Fire Lord now and he's doing fine," replied Katara. Toph let Ursa free.

Ursa looked dazed. "Zuko…_Zuko_'s Fire Lord? B-but how?..."

"It's a long story," Sokka glanced around. "Could you bring us to your campsite or something first?"

Ursa hesitated, then nodded. "Any friend of my son is welcome."

The Gaang was led deep in the heart of the Wulong forest, through winding forest paths and thick shrubs to a little village in a clearing. The village consisted of roughly ten wooden houses in a semicircle. Several men and women in warrior outfits were stationed around.

Ursa led them into one of the wooden houses. Aang blew his bison whistle before following.

The interior was simple, with rugs in Earth Kingdom colours strewn around on the wooden floor. There was a bed and a cupboard in their respective corners, and a low wooden table in the middle. A shiny blue Water Tribe boomerang lay on the table.

"Boomerang?" Sokka gasped. "Is it yours too? I found it not far from your sword somewhere in the forest. Take it," Ursa handed it to Sokka, who hugged it to his chest while wailing, "Oh, BOOMERANG! You came back!"

Aang leaned towards Katara. "Since when did he become so sentimental? I mean, he's been sniffing and sobbing so much these days." Katara just rolled her eyes and shrugged.

Ursa motioned for them to sit on the cushions. As they made themselves comfortable, Ursa put on a pot of tea.

"Wow, seems like you are quite into tea too, like Iroh," Toph remarked. "Well, yes, some of his habits had rubbed off on me," smiled Ursa as she handed each of them a cup.

She studied their faces. "Who are you exactly, if I may ask?"

"I'm Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, that's my big-headed big brother Sokka ("_Hey!_"), this is Avatar Aang and this is Toph from the town of Gaoling."

Ursa was shocked. "Forgive me. I did not know you were with the Avatar."

"I'm sorry for attacking you. You see, Fire Nation soldiers had been combing the forest a few months ago, seeking to destroy or conquer any village that had managed to elude them. That has made us very edgy and paranoid."

"But how did you turn up in an unknown village deep inside the forest? I mean, since Ozai…banished you?"

"I traveled as far as I could from the Fire Nation. It wasn't a smooth journey. I had to fend for myself, with no money and no belongings. Somehow, I wounded up here. The people of the village took me in and I became one of them."

Ursa's face hardened. "Now I see what damage the Fire Nation had wreaked upon the world…I was blind to the truth before, but now I've opened my eyes." Her gaze softened. "What about Zuko? And Azula and Iroh?"

"Um, well, to cut a long story short, Zuko got banished at about age thirteen or fourteen for being a big-mouth during Ozai's war-meeting, and then he chased us all over the world trying to capture the Avatar as it was his only chance of returning to normal, changed sides and taught Aang Firebending and finally overcame his insane sister, helping us to win the war."

"That's still…a lot to process. Wait—Zuko was banished? And what was that about insane?"

"Er…Zuko spoke out against a horrific plan, Ozai didn't approve of that because he approved of horrific plans, so Zuko ended up banished. And Azula went out of her mind because of…a combination of friendship betrayal and Ozai. Well, the one that put her on the wrong track from the start was Ozai, anyway."

Ursa remained silent for a moment. Finally, she spoke. "What's done is done. I am glad Zuko chose the right side, though."

"Zuko would go crazy with happiness once he learns that you're alive and well," Katara sipped her tea. "We could escort you back to the Fire Nation on our sky bison Appa," offered Aang. Just then, a shadow loomed overhead and Appa landed with a thud, raising a cloud of dust. Momo chittered as he swung himself onto Toph's shoulder.

"I'd be honoured," Ursa took the offer.

"Zuko would probably pee his pants in pure bliss when you arrive. Don't you think we should send him a letter first? We wouldn't want him to pass out with happiness and shock when you show up," suggested Toph.

Sokka produced a quill and paper and began to compose a message. "Looks like we have to separate again, Hawky." He slid the letter into the tube on Hawky's downy back. "Now, you be a good bird, okay? Don't get into any trouble with those big bully bratty birds. I'm going to miss you!" He half-strangled Hawky in a hug and let him fly.

"I can't believe I'm finally going home, after all these years," whispered Ursa as she watched Hawky glide in the clear blue sky until he vanished from sight. "Thank you Agni."

* * *

A/N: I chose the title "Lost and Found" because it doesn't only apply to Sokka's Boomerang and Space Sword, it applies to Zuko's long-lost mom Ursa too. 3 in 1! Actually I meant to write a bit more for the swordfighting part, but somehow I couldn't stuff it in, so maybe I'll do it in the upcoming chapter. Please R&R!


End file.
